


Knock That Sh*t Off

by PickledDeath



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledDeath/pseuds/PickledDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnymund decides to take his revenge for Jack's latest prank VIA FUCKING SOME OF THAT RECKLESS SPIRIT OUT OF HIM. Kinkmeme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock That Sh*t Off

Jack finished icing the last of the leaves in the Warren with a snicker. The once vibrant green Warren shone all around him with varying stages of frost and ice glittering under the full moon's light. The tree's branches were heavy laden with thick sheets of ice and the grass beneath Jack's bare feet crunched with a fresh sheet of frost. Jack took a deep breath of the slightly chilled air still sweet with spring smells under the bracing temperature and smiled at his hard work.

The world was in that awkward phase where neither hemisphere was really in full winter, so Jack was experiencing his annual lull. In years past Jack had to find some deep cold caves or possibly retreat to Antarctica to pass the weary days and weeks (sometimes months) before he could return to his regular work. More recently, he had his Guardian friends to bother and Bunny was the most fun to bother by far.

The rabbit was so uptight (though he had relaxed noticeably since last Easter), Jack thought that his little prank might lighten the other guardian up a little. After all, once Jack left the Warren would return to its normal temperature. It was only a little before dawn and the moon was ready to slip beneath the rolling hills. Once it did Jack would be off and the Warren would start to unthaw. But, at least Bunny would have a little bit of excitement once he woke up.

Jack let the North Wind pick him up and float him a little higher over the warren. He took in his night of trickery and vandalism for a few more minutes before letting the wind pull him up into the jet streams that would streak him off to some other far away locale.

Of course, Jack wished he could see Bunny's reaction to his night of ice banditry. But, he valued his own skin too much not to let the rabbit cool off a little before savoring his prank.

* * *

Jack iced Mrs. Belit's driveway for the third time that morning. Mrs. Belit was a not very nice gym teacher with more of penchant for making children miserable than she had for helping them play and stay healthy. In a quick spurt of revenge on behalf of some of his kids, Jack thought he might give her a little grief. But, as much as he tried it just wasn't quite cold enough in Pennsylvania for the cold to stick.

Jack huffed and knelt down to test the slipperiness of his ice one last time before leaving it alone when he noticed a large shadow fall over him. The frost spirit would have panicked if the shadow hadn't had a distinctive long eared shape to it.

"Kangaroo!" Jack laughed, turning around and looking up.

Bunnymund twitched a little at the nickname. He didn't look at all happy. Jack's grin stretched a little wider.

"Jack," Bunny bit out. "Having fun, are you?" he sneered.

"Yes, actually," Jack returned, smiling up at Bunny cheekily. "How did you like the Warren?" Jack asked, standing up and flipping his staff up over his shoulders like a yoke.

Bunnymund's jaw clenched and Jack could see him grinding his teeth, his muzzle pulling up a little in an uncontrollable snarl.

"You think you're awfully funny, don't you?" Bunny snapped.

‘What is up with all these rhetorical questions?’ Jack thought to himself.

"Oh, I think I'm hilarious!" Jack laughed.

Which was just the wrong thing to say.

One moment Jack was laughing on the edge of Mrs. Belit's driveway with his staff balanced on his shoulders and his wrists thrown carelessly over either end. The next Bunny had grabbed his staff and thrown it halfway across the road before tackling Jack to the asphalt.

Jack's head met the tarmac with a noticeable crack which left him disoriented and missing the sparse moments that took him from standing to lying on his back in a gym teacher’s driveway.

Bunnymund's face was about two inches from Jack's as he snarled down at him, "You may think you're funny, but I don't! You can't just run around destroying other people's property and call it fun!"

"I didn't destroy anything!" Jack yelped, indignant.

"How do you know that? You iced my home!" Bunny yelled back.

"Bunny, it was just a prank!" Jack yelled.

"A prank, huh?" Bunny asked after a pregnant pause.

Jack panted, his eyebrows drawn down over his eyes. "Yes, Bunny. A prank," Jack said slowly, bringing up an arm to try and push the overgrown rabbit off of him.

"Just a friendly joke between mates, huh?" Bunny spat back sarcastically.

"Jeez! Yes! Would you please get off of me?" Jack said, trying more forcefully to push Bunnymund off of him.

Bunny's lips pulled back into an ugly grimace before he grabbed the arm that Jack was pushing against him with and used it to flip the smaller spirit onto his stomach. In the next breath, Bunnymund was grabbing Jack's other arm and twisting it behind him. Jack scrambled to try and pull himself out from underneath the other guardian. He was able to work his wrists out of Bunnymund's hands in a moment of triumph, but Bunny kept hold of his sleeves. In fact, Bunny tied the sleeves of Jack's hoodie together behind him.

Jack yelled unintelligibly and pulled at the sleeves of his hoodie, wiggling madly under Bunny's weight to try and regain his feet. "What the fuck, Bunny! Get off of me!" Jack screamed.

"Oh, come on, Jack! It's just a friendly joke between friends!" Bunny sneered, leaning back to watch Jack fight and struggle against his own clothes.

Jack winced to hear his own words thrown back at him.

"Come on, Kangaroo," Jack pleaded, stilling his struggling for a moment. "Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what? We're mates and mates mess with each other, right?" Bunny responded, leaning down and pressing his hands against the small of Jack's back.

Jack did his best to repress a shiver as he suddenly became aware of the innately sexual nature of his position. It all occurred to him with a realization not unlike a sledgehammer to the head that was unending puberty that he was tied up on his stomach with the lean muscled Bunnymund straddling his hips, his crotch pressing right against the swell of his ass.

Jack could feel his skin flush with an unnatural warmth from the tips of his ears all the way down his chest at the thought. He also felt his dick twitch and harden.

Biting back a cuss, Jack started to struggle again. He didn't really have any plan in mind, he just knew that if Bunny kept touching him he might see what his touches had wrought and then their friendship really would be screwed up.

Bunny laughed as Jack tried to move out from under him again and reached down to lazily loop an arm across Jack's chest and lift him up until his back pressed against his chest. Jack felt Bunny's chest fluff tickle the back of his neck and jumped as his dick gave another interested twitch. _‘Oh god, this is not happening. This is not happening, not happening, nothappeningnothappeningnothappening,’_ Jack chanted in his head.

"C'mon, Jack! Don't be such a spoilsport!" Bunny exclaimed, sitting back and pulling Jack with him.

Bunnymund looked down at the struggling sprite in his arms. He could see a bright pink blush that shone brightly against Jack's pale skin. Jack's pale blue frosted hoody was inching up his body so that Bunny had a tantalizing view of Jack's stomach. And, most of all, the telling tent in his tight worn leather pants.

Bunny's eyebrows shot up his face. He supposed on some level he understood that Jack was stuck as a hormonal, judgement deficient, rebellious teenager for the rest of his foreseeable existence. But, the sexual side of that had never clicked in his head until that moment.

"Oh ho! And, what's this here?" Bunny teased, reaching his free hand around to palm Jack through his pants.

Jack made an undignified squeak before his wiggling became noticeably more erratic and frenzied. "Bunny, get the fuck off me!" he screeched.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record, mate," Bunny laughed. "Besides, we're just two pals clowning around, right?" he joked.

Jack made a growling sound of frustration and tried to buck out of Bunny's arms.

Bunny laughed again before stamping his foot on the ground and opening a rabbit hole just beneath them. He had a great idea to teach Jack about personal boundaries, but he doubted they needed to scandalize any children that may happen to walk by with their shenanigans.

Bunnymund allowed Jack to land face first in the soft earth of his tunnel. Jack was winded as well as disoriented again (two smacks in the head in as many minutes not doing a whole lot for his cognitive abilities) and Bunnymund took advantage of that to grab Jack's pants at the hips and yank them down around his knees in one swift movement.

Jack yelped and tried to scramble away, but he was hampered by the pants that were still around his knees. Aster had no trouble grasping the boy by a flailing leg and pulling him backwards until he was back in easy reach. Jack glanced back over his shoulder to shoot a look at Bunny that was all venom, but it only made Bunnymund's grin wider.

With a short hop Bunny was back to straddling Jack's legs, his penis already starting to poke out of his fur in interest. Bunny reached up to his bandolier and popped open a pouch with some difficulty. He hadn't opened that particular pouch in a number of years and the leather was stiff and uncooperative. Once he got it open, he pulled out a small glass vial with a thick viscous liquid inside.

Bunnymund bit the lid of the vial open with his strong teeth and allowed the contents to run down the crack of Jack's pert ass. Jack bucked and gasped while biting out a few more inventive curses. When Jack turned to shoot another angry look over his shoulder at Bunny, he had dirt smudged across his cheek and forehead that just sent another shot of arousal to Bunny's groin. The Pooka grumbled deep in his throat.

Aster stroked a finger from the top of Jack's cleft all the way to his tight hole before running the rest of of his fingers from the backs of Jack's balls back to his hole. With most of the lube gathered at Jack's asshole, Aster took probably too much pleasure in slowly sliding a single finger past Jack's desperately clenched sphincter.

Bunnymund clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth at how tightly Jack closed himself against his invading finger. "Now, Jack. If you don't relax this is only going to end with you in tears," Bunny chided.

"Fuck you!" Jack burst out. But, a few deep breaths later Bunny was glad to feel Jack relaxing himself enough that Bunny was able to start working his finger in and out.

"There's a good boy," Aster laughed, although his voice was a lot more breathy than he expected.

Jack sounded out of breath as well as he started up a string of insults.

"You're such a fucking d-dick, Bunny," he gasped. "A huge douchebag, pervert, r-rapist," he continued his litany, getting caught up on his consonants every few thrusts.

Jack continued to string together insults and Bunny continued to slowly work him open. The looser Jack became the more his insults changed from gasped venom to half formed moans. Aster had to admit that the situation was starting to get to him, as well. By the time he could press three thick fingers into Jack's ass his dick was dripping precum.

Aster finally pulled away from Jack, grinning at the needy sound that slipped past Jack's lips as he removed himself. Cautiously, Aster grasped Jack by the shoulders and began to line himself up.

He felt Jack tense beneath him and heard his breathing speed up.

"Bunny, you better not. This isn't funny anymore," Jack said, sounding a little panicked.

"It's a little funny," Aster gasped before pressing steadily between Jack's ass cheeks and unerringly into his ass.

Despite being a spirit of winter, Jack's insides were a superheated, clenching wet channel. It had been a long time since Aster had been with anyone and it took most of his control not to lose himself to the feeling. Jack was panting and gasping beneath him. Over the fringe of his bangs, Bunny could see that Jack's face was beet red and his blue eyes were shining and weepy.

Aster rested a few moments before beginning to slowly rock in and out of Jack. Before he knew it his gentle rocking had become deep thrusts that wrung strangled noises from Jack's already hoarse voice. Bunny was pleased when Jack began to rock back against him, his breathless sounds starting to come in time with his thrusts.

Clenching his teeth together, Aster began to pick up the pace finally settling on a punishing speed that left Jack gasping. With his movement hampered by Aster's powerful legs beside his thighs and hands on his shoulders, Jack was helpless to do much more than vocalize what the Pooka's thrusts were doing to him.

Aster made a strangled sound as the heat that had been steadily building in his stomach reached a crescendo and he dumped his seed inside Jack's body. His thrusts became erratic, but he had enough presence of mind to reach around and fumble for Jack's penis as he continued to thrust lazily in to Jack's trembling body. Aster barely had to grasp Jack before the boy gasping in a thready voice and spilled his seed all over his hand. Aster groaned deep in his chest as the muscles of Jack's ass clenched and fluttered around his softening dick.

Struggling to catch his breath, Aster pushed himself off of Jack and struggled with clumsy fingers to untie the knot he had made in Jack's sleeves.

Jack continued to lay bonelessly on the tunnel floor after Bunny had let him go. Aster grinned and gave Jack a playful smack on the ass chuckling.

Jack moaned and slowly pulled his arms up and threw them over his head. "I hate you so much," he muttered from under the stretched out arms of his hoody.

"Oh, cheer up, Frostbite!" Aster joked. "Just a friendly prank."


End file.
